


Natural Habitat

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Blood, Magic and Keyboards [4]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Hellblazer, Justice League Dark (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bukkake, Dildos, Double Dick, Fluff, Fluffy as a Shark can be anyway, John is very sweet, King Likes Fisting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Muzzles, Rough Oral Sex, Sappy stuff, Two Dicks One Shark, Watch the Teeth, don't cross the streams, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: King is reminded of a few things and John tries to cheer him up.
Relationships: John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark, King Shark/John Constantine, King/John
Series: Blood, Magic and Keyboards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767814
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Natural Habitat

King climbed onto the couch wearing his sweatpants and a white shirt that said ‘I Blame The Krill’ on it, he set the massive bowl of popcorn and his two liter of soda-pop on the coffee table, “Alright, I picked out-”

“It’s  _ JAWS  _ again, isn’t it? You always stop it right before the end.” John chuckled, he was wearing one of King’s sweatshirts he’d pilfered and either no pants or very short shorts, “Why do we watch these if they upset you?”

“They do  _ not  _ upset me, thank you very much,” King grumbled, sitting back into the worn cushions, “I stop it before the end because I would prefer some positive sharky representation. I like to think Bruce gets a happy endi-”

“Bruce?” John cocked an eyebrow.

“That’s the shark, Bruce.” King shrugged.

“Why don’t we watch something else then? Why don’t we watch a documentary or there’s a dozen episodes of Shark Week on the DVR-” John leaned forward with the remote.

King shrugged, “I didn’t want to bore you . . . “

John rolled his eyes, “Fucking-  _ Nana _ , put the damn BBC on and let’s watch something positive about sharks then!”

“Okay but if you start snoring, I’m dumping ice water on you.” King mumbled.

The documentary opened with the soothing, dulcet tones of David Attenborough, John leaned back into King while the big man put his arm around his shoulders.

“ _ The oceans cover 70% of the surface of our planet- _ ” 

“Coulda told you that.” King shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and snickered when John nudged him in the side, “What?”

“Quiet, tuna breath.” John chuckled, reaching for the popcorn.

They watched it in silence for a bit, John turned to snuggle into King’s side as the majestic score rose, King looked down and stroked his hand over the human’s back, holding him closer.

“ . . . we should visit your home.” John murmured as he watched dolphins jumping about in the ocean waves.

“That . . . would  _ not  _ be a good idea.” King said, looking back at the screen, “Besides the fact that my father would probably have you killed and the whole ‘needing oxygen after an hour’ is kinda a drawback but also . . . dude, dolphins are  _ cunts _ ! All that flapping around and whistling? Yeah, that’s to get you in the water, then they’ve got you.”

John snorted, “What? To eat you? Dolphins don’t-”

“To fuck you.” King cocked an eyebrow, “Dolphins are horny bastards, John, they’ll get keyed up on pufferfish venom and they fuck  _ everything _ !”

John slowly turned to look at King, his mouth curled in disgust, “ . . . how do you know that?”

“I grew up on the rough side of the reef,” King shrugged, “A pod of dolphins hung around, tried to sell me pufferfish quills a few times . . . I do  _ not  _ do drugs, no problem with other people getting high, but it is best that at my size and strength I do not engage in substances that will make me a million times worse.”

John sat back on the couch watching the dolphins with more judgemental eyes, “Huh . . . they seem so cute and innocent.”

“That’s how they get you.” King nodded gravely.

* * *

By the half-way point, John had decided that no matter what they were watching was a vehicle for snuggling and was straddling King’s thigh while hugging tightly onto the big shark’s belly, eyes closed and cheek mushed into the soft cotton shirt.

King stroked a hand down John’s back, his hand slipping into the hole that was meant for his fin on the back, and rubbing the knobbly bumps of the human’s spine, up between his shoulder blades then down to his tailbone, stroke and circle then back up making John arch and sigh softly in contentment. King’s eyes were still on the tv as his other hand cradled the human’s left buttock, shifting him up higher so king could put his feet up on the coffee table, “John,” He bent down to nose at the soft blonde hair, smirking, “You’re missing the dolphins getting eaten.”

John mumbled something and pressed into King more, “I’m still listening, they aren’t getting eaten . . . just resting my eyes . . . “

King glanced at the clock and sighed, “Maybe it’s time for bed, it is almost midnight . . . “

“‘M fine . . . “ John mumbled, but his eyes were still closed and within a moment or two he gave a soft snore, mouth open slightly and a string of drool dripped out one corner.

“Sure.” King turned off the television and carefully lifted John into his arms, the human grunted sleepily and wrapped his arms around the shark’s neck, his head tucked into King’s shoulder as he was carried to where King made his space. 

* * *

King’s area in the mall was an old swimming pool/hot tub store on the first floor, he cleared out a lot of the useless crap and with a little help he installed a pool into the floor and on it, a massive bowl-shaped raft floated near the steps into the water. He walked to the edge of the pool and smiled to himself, John was fast asleep adrift in the raft still dressed in the oversized sweatshirt and, King discovered, nothing else.

John shifted in his sleep and mumbled something, a spark or two snapped around his fingers but otherwise he slept soundly.

King had stripped and sat down with his legs in the water before sliding into the deep end and diving down to the bottom to stretch out on his back, looking up through the super cherried-out RGB he had lining the inside of the pool. It reminded him of the reefs back home . . . the undersea caves . . . King sat up, looking sadly around his artificial home, he could taste the difference in the water, every breath that passed over his gills made him want to choke, “ . . . and this is why we don’t watch documentaries . . . “ He said softly, getting up and shooting for the surface, popping his head above the water without a sound or splash and he crawled back out of the water, shook himself off and went to get dressed.

* * *

“ . . . so . . . why are you here alone?”

King looked up, “Oh you did see my text, cool.”

John, now dressed in a pair of jeans under the oversized sweatshirt, moved to sit next to King on the low bench, “You often break into aquariums at night?”

King didn’t answer right away, “ . . . helps me think, keep things in perspective.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.” John reached for King’s hand, “What’s wrong, Nana?”

“ . . . I’m just like them.” King waved at the fish lazily bobbing about, “ . . . fish in a bowl.”

John stared at King then looked at the glass encased fish, “ . . . oh . . . “ He shifted to face King, “Nana-”

“Look, I  _ left  _ home,” King stood up, moving to the glass and pressing his big hands to it, “Okay, _maybe_ Daddy kinda drove me off for being a HUGE disappointment . . . but I  _ like  _ living on land, my friends are here, you’re here . . . it just . . . it’s not the same.” He murmured, looking down, “It’s like when you get your first apartment after leaving home and you’re really excited and happy to be there but you spend the first night crying because it doesn’t  _ smell  _ like home and you’re alone . . . except you’re a one-ton adult shark demigod and the home you can’t go back to is the entire ocean and . . . no one’s like you anywhere . . . “

He heard John get up and move behind him, the human’s small, warm hands stroking across his middle to hug him, “ . . . Nana . . . “

King put one of his hands over John’s, “I’m okay, just . . . Fish in a bowl when I used to have the ocean.”

“I can’t imagine,” John murmured, standing up on his toes to kiss the base of King’s dorsal fin, “Some way I can help?”

“No, but it’s okay, John. I’m over it, really.“ King watched a shark in the back lazily bobbing in the water and it looked . . . miserable . . . 

* * *

John panted, sweat pouring down his face and he was shaking, he grit his teeth and lifted his hand again, “Almost done . . . “

King walked into his space and dropped the pizza box, “John-”

“Fuck!” John groaned, “I was h-hoping to be done when you got back . . . sorry . . . “ He grimaced in pain and got shakily to his feet, “It . . . took more than I thought it would.”

King slowly moved into the former store, his mouth hanging open at the spectacle. Once the shock wore off he was able to absorb what he was seeing, “You did all this . . . ?”

The pool was gone, in fact a lot was gone, there appeared to be a giant cube of water jiggling like a pudding cup, no glass or walls, just water. Inside the cube was bright and the water shimmered with sunlight despite there being no windows or skylights to do that . . . it was like an aquarium without the tank . . . 

“I tried to . . . “ John murmured, looking doubtfully at the cube, “It goes down into where the pool used to be, if you step up and look down.”

King did so and sure enough on the bottom of what was the pool was a section of coral reef, fish and plants moved with a nonexistent tide. His mouth hung open then his head snapped to the side, “This is-”

“Where we went on my island, yeah, I tried to replicate it as best I could . . . “ John looked exhausted and he was swaying on his feet, “Lot of terraforming . . . “ His hand shook as he tried to put a cigarette in his mouth.

King slid down to kneel on the edge, just staring into the water before he tentatively reached out and his fingers slipped into the water then back out, he rubbed the saltwater between his thumb and finger. It . . . smelled right . . . 

John bit his lip after giving up on both standing and smoking, he shifted closer to King and licked his abused lower lip, “Do you . . . Do you like it?”

“LIke it?” King turned to look at John, his eyes welling up, “This is . . . the nicest thing anyone . . . has  _ ever  _ done for me.” He sniffled and his gills flared.

John leaned up to kiss King’s cheek, “Wanna go for a swim, Nanaue?”

King wiped at his eyes and nodded, “Y-Yeah, I really fucking do.”

“I’d . . . I’d join you but-” John’s eyes wouldn’t stay open and he coughed, “ . . . this took a lot.”

King sobered and quickly stood up, picking John up, “Oh fuck! Are you okay? You do look pale.”

John chuckled softly and looked blearily up at King, “I’m always that color. It’s okay, just very tired. Hang on, I got something here.” He reached into his pants pocket and produced a green and blue marble that smelled like day old fish guts, he popped it in his mouth and swallowed it, “Ugh- Ick- alright . . . that was . . gross.”

“What . . .  _ was  _ that?” King wrinkled his nose and blanched.

“Kappa gonad . . . “ John mumbled, “Don’t ask how I got it or how it tastes, it’ll let me breathe underwater for short spans.”

“Oh wow!” King’s eyes widened, “So how long is a short span?”

“A few hours at a span, I just have to be careful.” John murmured, pointing at the weirdly sunny-looking piece of sea, “So . . . you can swim and I’ll lie down for a kip.”

“Neat!” King stepped out of his shoes and moved to the pool side, they carefully stripped then he picked John back up and stood just outside the rippling wall of water, “So . . . how do I . . ?”

“Just walk through, it has like a membrane so it won’t spill over.” John murmured, his eyes closed.

“Okay,” King reflexively held his breath and stepped through, his eyes widened and he swam a bit forward and just hovered in the middle of the massive cube, his mouth hung open so long that a shrimp started cleaning his teeth, “Holy . . . it’s . . . it’s beautiful . . . “

John smiled, waving the shrimps away, “I’m glad you like it.”

King dove down and set John near the coral arch, “Hey, this is where we fucked! Aw, good memories!”

“Well, you seemed really happy when we were back there.” John sat down in the soft grasses.

King bent down and kissed John’s forehead, “I’m gonna do a few rounds okay?”

“Take as much time as you want, Nana.” John smiled then settled back and was soon sleeping in the sea grass, the water shimmering off the arch and his skin.

King swam for a while, chasing some fish and he tried to surface but his nose bumped the ceiling despite him being able to see a bright, sunny sky just above the surface. The shark-man dove and found John sitting among some coral, watching him as King dropped down to the sand, “This is . . . this is amazing . . . “

John stood and carefully picked his way over, floating up to be eye level with the shark, his fingers running over King’s shoulders and he sighed, “I’m glad . . . fuck, I didn’t realize how much this would drain me . . . “

King swam John up to the edge of the pool, helping him sit on the edge, his legs still in the water, “Here, I’ll be out in a bit, just wanna do a few more circuits.”

“Take all the time you need,” John leaned back on his elbows, his legs swinging slowly through the warm water, “It’s a rather permanent spell so you don’t have to rush.”

King smiled as he floated just inside the water, staring at John with unbridled happiness, “You so goddamn beautiful, you know that?” He dove down into the water then did a few backflips, somersaults, and barrel rolls. He chased a few fishes, helped a small octopus decorate her lair with a few nice looking rocks, and had a good time in general. King glanced up and smirked, seeing just John’s legs danging in the water, he shifted to press to the wall just under John’s tootsies and slowly made his way upwards, “Dunnnnnah . . . dunnnnnnah . . . “

“Hm? Nana?” he heard John’s voice a bit muffled through the water.

“Dunnnnnah dunnnnnah . . . “ King wiggled as he got closer.

“Nana?” John squinted and leaned closer to the water, “The hell are you?”

“DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNAAAAAAAH!” King shot upwards and popped John’s left foot into his mouth.

John squealed and laughed as he felt King’s tongue on the bottom of his foot, “Nana! Fuck! Cut that out! You scared the shit outta me!!”

King laughed, letting John’s foot go carefully and popped his head out of the water, “Sorry, couldn’t help it, babe.”

John laughed and kissed King’s forehead, “You cheeky git . . . you ready to come out?”

King rolled onto his side and glided slowly over the wall of water, his dorsal fin poking out of the surface, “ . . . yeah, getting late.”

John slowly scooted into the water, swimming up to King to hold onto him as the big shark swam around one more time, “Hey . . . uh . . . “ John scooted up onto King’s back as he swam around for a final circuit.

"Yeah?" King looked over his shoulder as he popped out of the water and crawled out.

John stepped up next to him, accepting a large towel, "... I love you."

King's face flushed and he whipped around so fast that his feet slipped on the tile and he yelped as he slammed onto the floor, "... ow."

"Oh fuck!" John knelt next to King, frowning in concern, "are you alright?"

King started to laugh, "I'm more than alright!" He rolled over and hugged John tightly, "I love you too."

* * *

"Watch it…"

"Will you relax, you're so tight!"

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry it's just… you're blushing and it's adorable.”

“You know, most people take giant man-eating sharks more seriously.” King grumbled and shifted his weight, he spasmed as John rubbed his thumb over King’s taint, pressing on the smooth expanse.

John bent down and kissed the head of one of King’s penises, one hand was buried in the shark’s ass up to his wrist and the other reached up to fondle and squeeze King’s balls.

KIng squirmed against the manacles on his wrists and sighed, his underbelly was flushed and his body was wracked by shivers, “F-Fuck . . . “ He curled his back and his cocks flexed, spilling twin strings of clear precum onto his belly as John withdrew his fist and went to a large wooden box next to the mattress. He watched with anticipation as John pulled out a very large dildo and a mess of leather straps around what appeared to be a massive mouth guard and metal ring, “Careful with that.” King murmured, flexing his thighs to make his dicks bob a bit.

John crawled back onto the mattress and sat between King’s spread, restrained legs, he set the strap-y contraption aside and started lubing the dildo up, “Think I’ve never wrangled some chompy demon before? Relax, Nanaue, I know what I’m doing and yours aren’t the biggest jaws I’ve done this with.” He eased the head of the dildo into King’s ass, “Fuck . . . your hole is just  _ devouring  _ this . . . “

“Ravenous appetite.” King shrugged a shoulder as best he could, watching through hooded eyes as the flared base was snuggly pressed to his skin and he let out a loud moan when it started to hum faintly, his cocks slick with precum now and rigidly standing up from his body, “F- _ Fuck _ !”

“Is it comfortable?” John asked as he picked up what could now be recognized as a custom muzzle and crawled onto King’s stomach, “Judging by how leaky your pricks have become, I’d say that’s a ‘yes’?”

King nodded, a little breathless and his entire underbelly started to pink, hips twitching a little to get his prostate stimulated, he slowly opened his mouth, extending his jaws so the teeth could be fitted into the gel-lined metal mouth guard, the o-ring set just behind his lips in a re-enforced frame so he couldn’t bite down. A thick buckle was secured behind his head and under his chin. Once it was set in, he gave a thumbs up and ran his tongue around the inside of the o-ring, wiggling his eyebrows.

John scooted forward and breathed out, “You are . . . absolutely sure this is safe?”

“Mhghm!” King nodded, he’d had the rig fitted for him after finally losing the fight over his curiosity. Testing it had been interesting, he’d bitten through a few attempts but this one was solid.

John scooted slowly forward, his own cock rigid and he bit his lip as he straddled King’s massive head, his cock dangling above the ring before he eased in. The blonde moaned and arched his back as the rougher-than-expected tongue eagerly swirled around the head of his cock, “O-Oh! Oh shit!”

King’s eyes closed as he focused on the hum in his ass and the cock being suddenly thrust eagerly into his mouth. He pressed his tongue up the underside of John’s cock, pressing the tip to the roof of his mouth and flicked the slit.

The human cried out and he pressed down into the shark’s maw, he curled his fingers into the muzzle’s straps and leaned forward. His pelvis ground into King’s mouth, legs twitching as muscles tried to both enthusiastically fuck his giant boyfriend’s mouth but also go slow to savor the feeling, “N-Nana! You-Your tongue- It- fuck!” He whimpered and his head lolled back, “Oh  _ gaaaaawd _ !”

King nosed at John’s pubes lightly, he could taste John’s precum as it trickled down his throat and he arched his back to push the dildo against his prostate. Fuck, his balls were so tight . . . he opened an eye when his wrist was being released, “Hm?”

“I-I can’t-” John was trembling and he hurried waved his hand to undo the other glowing manacle, “Please put . . . “ He squirmed when King put his now-free hands on the human’s backside, “P-Put something in me- god- fuck-  _ Nanaue _ !  _ Please _ !”

King chuckled but grabbed John’s hips, pulling him in tight even as the human tried to withdraw. He held tightly onto John to keep him still and made the blonde thrust into his mouth.

“N-No, Nana, please!” John squirmed again, pushing on King’s nose to get off, “I need-”

_ I know. _ King thought as his fingers slid back to open John up,  _ be patient . . .  _

John bit his lip and sighed as King’s finger wiggled in, he breathed out in relief then leaned forward, putting his hands on the pillows while he thrust down into KIng’s mouth, gasping when a second finger slid in, “A-Ah! Yes, that’s- fuck- that’s what I meant.”

King felt John’s cock throb and swell further,  _ He’s already so close . . . what a slut . . .  _ King would have smiled if he could and curled his finger, pressing down.

John let out a strangled moan, his head arching back on his shoulders and he put a hand down on King’s cheek, reaching down for the shark’s gills to rub up under them, “G-Getting close . . . “

King’s eyes squeezed shut tighter as sparks shot from his gills to his cocks and he realized the little magical minx was using his powers . . .  _ cheating, huh?  _ King chuckled then flipped them, crouching over John and he tilted his head, “ _ heh . . .  _ “

John blinked, King’s shadow engulfting him and he shivered, lying back and spreading his legs, “What’s wr-wrong? Losing your grip?”

King arched an eyebrow then lowered his head and pulled John’s cock back into his mouth, gripping the human behind his knees, holding them back while he bobbed his head. He felt John’s hands stroking gently over his head, King looked up and was surprised to see John biting his fist, his whole face flushed and chuckled, starting a deep, sonorous hum in the back of his throat while his fingers thrust more insistently against John’s hot button.

John cried out as the vibrations shot down his cock to his balls and his body jolted, “N-Nana- I’m- Fuck- I’m coming!”

King tasted him and his balls drew up, his eyes widening, every time he was shocked by how similar the affect cum had on him was to blood. He spent a good minute licking John’s penis after he took the muzzle off, not stopping until the blonde was flaccid and twitching from overstimulation, “You liked that?” He asked, smiling with a sore mouth and withdrew his fingers.

John’s eyes were closed and he bit his lip, breathes coming out in little puffs and he nodded then smirked as King sat back on his heels, “Gonna stuff me?”

“No, turn the toy up and I’ll glaze you like a bundt cake.” King panted, grabbing a cock in each hand and pumping them.

“Bundt cake-  _ no one  _ says that . . . “ John chuckled fondly and reached for the remote, clicking it a few times.

King felt the hum ramp up in intensity and his balls drew up, “F-Fuck! Yeah that’s- oh fuck-” His hands worked more furiously, his tongue caught between his teeth and he worked his hips a bit. Finally he groaned, tucking his chin into his chest as twin geysers of semen shot out of him, “A-Ah! Fuck!”

John bit his lip as he watched the cum painting his groin, thighs and stomach, “Oof, big load, Nana . . . “

King eased the toy out once it went quiet and still and collapsed next to John, “ . . . thank you.”

John bent down to kiss the top of King’s head, “I’m gonna go shower and order us some food, be right back, love.”

King’s answer was to snore softly and snuggle into John’s pillow.


End file.
